


Beary Grateful

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU of Bash, Gay Bashing, M/M, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What gift said ‘thank you for saving my life’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beary Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is the boy Kurt saves in Bash (and he doesn’t run away)

What did you get the person who saved your life?

Blaine walked slowly through the hospital gift shop, eyes running over the assortment of flowers, candies, and strange porcelain dolls. None of it looked right and he sighed, returning to the front of the store to look again. 

When the men yanked him into the alley he had honestly thought he was going to die. He had been lucky in high school when he was bashed and luck, much like lightning, doesn’t strike twice. 

He had wound up with a broken nose, fractured wrist, two broken ribs and a ton of bruises. It could have been much worse if someone hadn’t run in and fought off his attackers. He remembered hearing shouts, a scuffle, the man’s body hitting the ground and the car speeding away.

Shakily, Blaine pushed himself up and his heart jumped at the sight of his motionless rescuer. He had crawled to him and fished his phone out of his pocket, calling 911. 

He didn’t remember the ambulance getting there. 

And now he was struggling to think of something to convey how thankful he was and nothing worked. He was still haunted by the attack at Sadie Hawkins but for the first time, he was reminded of how people can be good. 

Finally he decided on a simple stuffed bear and made his way upstairs to the ward he knew his rescuer was on. Blaine hovered outside of the door before lightly knocking and opening the door. The man in the bed was covered in bruises and his chest clenched at the sight. Standing next to him was an older man who looked upset, arms crossed over his chest.

“Hi, sorry…is this a bad time?” He asked awkwardly and recognition flashed in the man’s eyes. 

“Not at all,” the man shook his head, pushing himself up a little. “Dad, this is the guy. Can I have a minute?”

His father hesitated before nodding and walking past Blaine, giving him a look that made him shrink down a bit before the door shut. 

“I’m Blaine,” he said quickly and the man smiled, wincing slightly as he did so.

“Kurt,” his eyes softened. “How are you doing?”

“Okay, a few broken bones. It could have been much worse if you didn’t step in,” Blaine hovered nearby before holding out the bear and smiling. “I’m beary grateful.”

“That’s very sweet,” Kurt grinned, taking the bear. 

“I wasn’t sure if a bear or giraffe said ‘thank you for saving my life’ more,” Blaine shrugged. “Really, I…I wouldn’t have been as brave as you.”

“I didn’t even think about it, I just did it,” Kurt lightly stroked his fingers over the bear’s fur. “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Can I maybe get you coffee as a thank you? The bear doesn’t seem like enough,” Blaine shrugged a little and Kurt smiled. “And I don’t mean crappy hospital coffee.”

“I’d really like that,” Kurt smiled. 

 

 


End file.
